


Stitchers Season 3|My version

by someblankgit



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: stitcher season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I though very hard about for a few mouths so enjoy<br/>-<br/>Kirsten follows several clues to the location of her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitchers Season 3|My version

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACTZ: this started of life as an assassins creed fan fic then became a LIS thing and now its this.
> 
> I changed the order several times because writing the Stitching sequences are hell so I have over two chapters (10,000 words) worth of them, JUST FOR THE STITCHING!!! So if this picks up traction I'll post them as a one off

I can't get back to sleep, my limbs hurt and I still feel the adrenalin flowing though my body. 

I try to pull my limbs toward my centre. 

What! I force my eyes open. 

What the hell! My limbs have been retrained to a medical gurney. I knew or even hoped that my father had something to do with this but after what I did it could be the program covering it trail.

Just in case I die I should try and document this because “these who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it”, so I'm sorry everyone, I should have told you. 

Yesterday we stitched into a body that we believed helped Stinger and was shot though the heart. We stitched into him and I saw a red baseball cap and a note “if you want to find me don't tell them” at a school called St. Mary. I told the team to investigate his home and once the day was over and Camile had passed out, I when to the school, hacking into a car to get there because I could not risk anyone knowing where I was going. 

I reach the school to thankful see that there was a gala going on so I pretend to be one of the parents and shit talk my way in. After an investigation of the school I found a poster advertising a Mathematics competition with dots over it but it turned out to be a version of the knock knock code, it read “meet me at Grace Community Hospital”. 

I follow the lead to an abandon hospital where Marta was there, she gives me a piece of paper says something salty and tell me that if any one knows about this appointment people will die. Marta and I split ways and I read the note it asks me to go to a privet clinic near china town at 7am. 

I get back home to see Camile sitting on the sofa with 2 glasses of wine and she was crying. I know I should help her but I was why too tired so I say some rubbish about if she was okay blah blah blah blah blah.

In the morning I told Camile that I had the flu and she ran off. I waited a bit then when to the clinic, where there was a doctor. He told me that I was down for my stitches to be replaced, a huge hint that who ever is behind it knew about the program. 

I was walked down into the morgue. 

That when I knew. I knew it was my father. I was in the room where it all started, where my life-the world changed.

I looked round the room to see -

I can smell sandalwood.....

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me any things you would like to add to this or anything you would like changed.


End file.
